A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for dispensing paint from pressurized paint containers.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the art to dispense paint from a pressurized can using a laterally displaced nozzle integrated into the top of the can. An example of such a known apparatus is aerosol paint can 200, shown in FIG. 2, having laterally displaceable nozzle 202. While such aerosol paint can products have enjoyed wide commercial success, a challenge presented by such aerosol paint cans is that of disposal. Because the can is pressurized, sometimes limitations are placed on how and where the used paint cans can be disposed. It can be difficult for the user to depressurize the paint can once all the paint has been sprayed. A second problem is once the user has sprayed all the dispensable paint, some amount of the paint remains in the can. Both of these conditions lead to problems when the user needs to dispose of the paint can. The paint can may explode if one tries to burn or crush it. The applied heat or the crushing action will increase the paint can's internal pressure and thus an explosion risk is presented. Also the paint remaining in a paint can may represent a hazardous chemical or fire hazard and thus another disposal problem.
The marketplace would prefer an apparatus and method for dispensing paint from pressurized containers that provides an economical, reliable, and easy method of depressurizing the containers.